The invention relates to a decorative object, such as an item of jewelry, comprising a body and a decorative element fastened in a reversible manner to the body.
A decorative object, such as an item of jewelry, generally has a body supporting the decorative element (s), such as crystals, gemstones, precious metal patterns, a watch, etc.
The body is generally shaped to be positioned on the user: it has for example a hoop shape for a ring or a wristlet shape for a bracelet.
Alternatively, the body may be shaped to be fastened on another object borne by the user, such as a bag. It is then possible to fasten the decorative element (s) on the bag.
The trend is to be able to personalise fashion accessories to adapt them, for example, to the clothes worn, to the types of activities planned, or to a need for frequent renewal so as not to repeat a same decoration. The simplest solution is to propose numerous variants of a same item of jewelry.
However, this introduces an important cost for users and an important consumption of raw material.